<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X-Rated by OhHelloFandoms123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761429">X-Rated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123'>OhHelloFandoms123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Jealousy, M/M, Overprotective Bucky, Pining, Sam Wilson is Captain America, Sam and Bucky are married, Some comic canon and movie canon blends, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, X-Men meets Avengers, crossover fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon has instructed Sam, Bucky and Wanda to go to Xavier's school for a visit. Some things go down, like banter - may be a fight, who knows?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X-Rated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mansion was bigger than expected - the thing was, SHIELD was not entirely anti-mutant - Sharon wanted them to explore the place, let them know that some things are going down...Wanda decided to tag along. Sam pulled up in front of the mansion's gates, there it was: XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN. The mansion was indeed as beautiful as expected, neatly trimmed hedges with the fountain bursting with bubbling water. The could hear children laughing, playing and having fun. It was peaceful, they liked it.</p><p>Wanda was happy to see more of her own kind. "Hey," Bucky smiled to Sam "you excited to tell 'em that you're Captain America?"</p><p>"Yes and no," Sam replied, "the X-Men have a...<em>reputation</em>." It wasn't a bad thing. The X-Men are known to be very powerful. They would easily beat the Avengers. They would love to have humans and mutants be together in harmony. They went past the gates and parked the car. They instantly got a lot of stares coming from the children. Charles Xavier was at the entrance of the mansion, smiling in his wheelchair.</p><p>"Greetings Mr and Mr Wilson," he smiled "hello Wanda." They were given a tour of the mansion. There were multiple floors and they got a peek at the Danger Room. They were in the kitchen when Remy decided to hit on Sam. Bucky wasn't quite happy with that.</p><p>"Hello," he greeted Sam with a smile, "I hear you're Captain America?"</p><p>"Yes," he chuckled at the man's words. Remy shuffled a deck of cards. </p><p>"Ever met a mutant before?" he asked. Bucky was tapping his foot on the other side of the kitchen, watching his husband being hit on by a pretty cajun.</p><p>"I have," he smiled, "are you married?"</p><p>Remy nodded "yeah, Rogue and I have been married for a couple of months now."</p><p>"Same here," he showed him the golden ring "me and Buck have been married for six months, but it feels like we've been married all our lives." Remy had this sweet smile on his face.</p><p>"Does he know how pretty you are?" he asked, twirling the cards between his fingers. Bucky felt a sudden urge to slap him across the face. Sam looked over to Bucky and gave him a wonderful smile. "Of course," Sam said, extending out his arms with joy "but is your wife going to be happy with you flirting around with me?"</p><p>Bucky decided to leave the room, he can do what he wants. Sam is his own person. Logan was in the living room, switching through the channels. He smelled of smoke and had dog tags hung around his neck. He was told by some of the kids here that he was angry - and short. "It's...Logan, yeah?" Bucky spoke. The Canadian turned around and saw the super-soldier.</p><p>"Yea," he replied. Sam then entered the living room, flattered by Remy's words but would prefer to be with Bucky.</p><p>"Hey," he kissed Bucky's cheek and then turned to Logan "do you two know each other? Like...In World War II?" he asked.</p><p>The Canadian had a large grin across his face "It's classified." Bucky nodded in agreement. Logan then told them about how he lost his memory and how he could heal quickly and can't really 'age'. Bucky was surprised because it felt so familiar. Ororo then entered the room and handed Logan a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Your Highness," Bucky greeted.</p><p>She laughed, "there's no need for that sort of title. I am flattered, it is good to have you here. Usually, our place is either blown up or destroyed one way or another. How are feeling, Sam, with the whole 'Captain America' title?"</p><p>"Great," he laughed, putting an arm around Bucky “if it weren’t for him giving me words of encouragement –” </p><p>“And my love,” he interrupted. Sam laughed.</p><p>“And his love - I might not have survived without him. Bucky and I make a great team, we work well together.”</p><p>“I am pleased,” Ororo smiled. The X-Men were curious to learn more about <em>them</em>, particularly why Bucky has one glove on when its freezing cold. It was because of the arm. They asked whether he was getting prosthetic skin or not, Bucky said he likes his new arm. He really likes Sam too, he told them about how much he cared - how much he loved him…It was such an amazing feeling to be with Sam Wilson. Then the cajun made dinner, it was nice meeting new people. It was even nicer to call Sam his husband. The X-Men were impressed with their amount of skill, Sam put on the suit and started flying, people clapped and laughed. It was a good time. Any time is a good time with Sam.</p><p>It was dark, the stars were bright. Wanda turned on the engine, “did you enjoy it?” She smiled.</p><p>“Yes,” Sam took Bucky’s hand “I loved every second of it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>